


Just chillin out

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hiking, calm, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: The woods aren't always dangerous





	Just chillin out

Esme loved the forest. She loved the feeling of walking barefoot, hearing the crunch of the leaves and rocks. She loved hearing the sounds the birds made as she walked by. She loved leaping over ledges and landing sweetly on her feet. All the speed and the agility she had was let out in the forest. There was no limit of what she could do.  

When the sun came out Esme marveled at her skin. No matter the years passed it didn’t stop the wonder. Her skin glistens in million tiny speckles. She could never grow tired of her new life, even when it meant taking another one. Never a human, of course. She’s trained herself and others to control their thirst. She would only take animals. It was still a life, but she had to eat somehow. 

Her hunting skills are precise than some members of her family. She doesn’t want a big mess. Esme rather likes her clothes and getting blood stains on them are a hassle to get it out, but it’s not like she can go to a cleaner and act like its all fine. She has done that, but it gets so awkward. It’s better to just buy new clothes at that point. 

Esme tends to forget the time when she out in the forest. The sun setting helps her out.  She’s immortal, so there’s no rush. She could lay in the forest all day. She wouldn’t get cold, overheated, hurt, or tired. Just lay there and enjoy nature. 

Sometimes, Esme didn’t hunt or wander around aimlessly. When the season is right she went berry picking. She could grab any berry at any height.  It needed some smart planning, but no berry was out of her grasp. Esme was gentle enough not to smash them, All neatly placed into buckets. A peaceful time unless her kids would get involved. Then the forest would be full of laughter. With her rowdiest boy, Emmett it always ended in a fight. With her two children, Edward and Rosalie, everything is a competition. Her energetic daughter, Alice only encourage such things with glee. Her calmest son, Jasper enjoyed the cheerful spirit everyone had. Her dear husband, Carlisle tried to contain the chaos but would fail every time. He didn’t like his clothes so messy, but with the smiles afterward, he couldn’t complain much. 

Esme felt so blessed. This second life has given her so many delights with no ending in sight. This wouldn’t be the last time in a forest. She would go there anytime, anywhere. Her life continued into forever. The forests would change, but she would not. She would see them grow and adapt as the years went on. Esme loved forests. She could run endlessly through the dirt paths, but there was nothing to compare to being with her family. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
